The Road Trip
by tied-and-feathered
Summary: Peter is bored during a road trip and tries to entertain himself.


Peter leaned his head against the car window. The road trip to the gig had been long, arduous, and frankly annoying. Mike had made them travel hours away for a performance which turned out to be at an old folks' home. Peter couldn't say he blamed mike for the faux pas, the place was called Imperial Club. Mike must just have overlooked the retirement community part that followed. All the seniors were complaining about the racket and long hair while resting in their easy chairs and wheel chairs. Peter was sure if they were more mobile that they would have attacked the stage. At least they got paid...all the pudding and jello they could eat.

Today was a bust to say the least. Peter's slight irritation had worn off some miles ago and was replaced by mind numbing boredom. Mike was laser focused on the road as he drove, muttering to himself about the experience. Micky and Davy were both passed out sleeping the backseat. Micky was snoring away which was causing almost any other sounds to be inaudible. The radio was broken in the car so that took away that option. Peter was stuck with only his thoughts.

Peter sighed and his arm slipped off the ledge of the car door where it was resting and hit something. He looked down and noticed that Davy was resting his feet in between the passenger's seat and the car door. Peter stared down at them. Davy had taken off his shoes and left his feet merely covered with his black socks. Peter didn't understand how it could be comfortable to wedge your ankles in a tight spot but he supposed that Davy was just smaller and thus probably comfortable.

Peter turned back to look at Davy. He looked peaceful and very much like he had found comfort slumped against the car door. Peter wished that he could sleep but car rides made him so incredibly uncomfortable that there was no way he could get even two minutes of sleep. He turned back around and went back to his boredom. He started to feel a small bit of bitterness that Davy was sleeping so comfortably. He looked down again at the protruding feet and an urge overcame him.

Peter looked over at Mike to find him still preoccupied with his mumbling anger. He then looked back at the snoring Micky and then over towards Davy. He kept his eyes locked on Davy as he slid a hand down and used one finger to swipe up Davy's foot. There was no reaction from his sleeping friend which urged Peter to try again. This time he used three fingers to shimmy up a foot. This time Davy stirred a bit a readjusted himself before falling back into his slumber.

Peter held his breath before doing anything else. This was thrilling to him and was easing his boredom. He had always found feet attractive; not that he had a fetish just that he admired every angle, curve, and crease. And here Davy's feet were vulnerable and open to Peter's desires. Peter looked down at the socked feet and lightly tickled them once more. The feet moved and one foot covered the other for protection. Peter viewed this as challenge and continued his ticklish pursuit from one foot to the other in different spots, periodically checking to see if Davy had woken up. He hadn't. Davy just made a few muffled giggles.

Peter wanted to up the ante. He was so entranced with tickling Davy's feet and not being caught that he made a bold move. Peter slowly and carefully removed Davy's socks. He looked down and admired the now naked soles. They were perfect as far as Peter was concerned. He had admired them many times before at the beach and at home; and now they were his, at his mercy. Peter used a finger to trace the edges of Davy's feet from heel to toe.

He heard a whimper from the backseat that made him stop dead in his tracks. Davy's toes wiggled around and stretched but did not retreat to the back seat. Peter slowly turned around and made eye contact with a very much awake Davy. Peter felt embarrassment wash over him as the red creeped up to his face. Davy looked peaceful still like he was still in his post sleep state.

"Sorry," Peter mouthed.

Davy smiled back and nudged Peter's arm with his toes. "Feels good, don't stop," he mouthed back.

Peter was positive that Davy meant to continue with the massage like behavior he was engaging in. Peter went back to tracing his fingers and glanced back to see Davy settle into his seat.

Peter was enjoying the physical contact but something was missing. It wasn't secretive anymore. Davy was asking for him to keep rubbing his feet. It wasn't fun anymore. It needed something more...

Just then, Davy let out a louder giggle and crinkled his feet up. Peter had been thinking about things and not paying attention and had began tickling. Peter had a thought.

Peter turned around and looked Davy dead in the eye with a devilish grin. Davy shook his head, "Don't you dare!" he whispered. Before Davy could remove his feet, Peter took the unbuckled lap belt and lashed Davy's ankles to the door armrest. Peter looked at Mike to see if he had caught onto anything and was relieved to find he hadn't.

Peter turned back around to heed a silent warning, "Say your prayers and cover your mouth."

Davy followed instructions for fear of the repercussions of disobeying and clasped his hands over his mouth. Peter nodded and focused his attention back to his targets. Peter was relishing the moment but paced himself to begin slowly. He began shuffling his fingers slowly up and down one of Davy's bare feet. Davy struggled against his bindings which thrilled Peter immensely. He knew that what he was doing was torturous to Davy which was oddly gratifying.

Peter picked up the pace scurrying back and forth between the captured soles. He could hear slight muffled screams from the back. This spurred him on more and he used both sets of fingers to vigorously attack. The movement and sounds increased immensely as the insufferable tickling kept going.

Peter slowed down and went back to tracing Davy's feet after a few minutes. No need to do something to excess, just a fun little break from the mundane. He felt Davy's body relax as he put the socks back on and untied him. Davy promptly pulled his feet back. Peter turned around and winked at him, which Davy returned with a wide grin. Peter smiled and settled back in looking out the window.


End file.
